


Sorprese sbagliate per festeggiati ingrati

by Soul_Dolmayan



Category: Måneskin (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_Dolmayan/pseuds/Soul_Dolmayan
Summary: [Scritta per il compleanno di Damiano.]Di risvegli sul tour bus, caffè lasciato sfreddare e amiche che mettono il broncio.[È la mia prima (ma non ultima) storia in questo fandom, poco più che una flashfic ^^ abbiate pietà di me, so che non è un granché, ma devo ancora prendere dimestichezza con i personaggi!]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sorprese sbagliate per festeggiati ingrati

* * *

**Sorprese sbagliate per festeggiati ingrati**

Un leggero fruscio mi giunse alle orecchie, riscuotendomi dal profondo sonno. Cazzo, ma quanto avevo dormito? Erano secoli che non riposavo così bene, specialmente in tour.  
Mentre il mio cervello ancora intontito formulava quei pensieri, uno strillo mi esplose nelle orecchie e avvertii un peso addosso, all’improvviso.  
Non ebbi neanche bisogno di aprire gli occhi per capire di chi si trattasse. “Vic… ma sei rincoglionita?” borbottai, allungando le braccia per tenerla a distanza da me.  
Ma lei mi crollò sopra, continuando a ridere e togliendomi le coperte di dosso. “Tanti auguri a te, tanti auguri a te…” cominciò a cantare maldestramente.  
Ah già, quel giorno avevo compiuto gli anni. Un po’ mi aspettavo un risveglio del genere.  
“Sei terribile, io non posso reggere tutto ciò di mattina presto” mugugnai.  
“Mattina presto? Sono le undici e mezza.” Udii appena il commento di Ethan, coperto dalle risate di Victoria.  
Finalmente riuscii ad aprire gli occhi e mi guardai intorno: la prima cosa che vidi fu il volto sorridente di Victoria, che ancora mi stazionava addosso stipata nel piccolo spazio della cuccetta; quando spostai lo sguardo verso destra, notai Ethan e Thomas che assistevano alla scena con sguardo divertito. Il primo teneva le braccia incrociate sul petto, il secondo stringeva tra le mani un piccolo vassoio.  
“Che stronzo, ti abbiamo anche portato la colazione a letto! E adesso vai a dire che non ti coccoliamo” affermò Victoria, scendendo finalmente dal mio letto e sistemandosi i capelli scompigliati.  
“Ma se non ti va bene possiamo anche andarcene e mangiarla noi” aggiunse Ethan con un sorrisetto fintamente innocente.  
“Col cazzo!” Mi misi seduto, mi stropicciai gli occhi ancora appiccicosi per via del sonno e osservai i miei amici in attesa.  
Victoria e Thomas scoppiarono a ridere, poi quest’ultimo mi si avvicinò e mi consegnò la mia colazione.  
La afferrai e lanciai loro un’occhiata perplessa. “Che cazzo avete da ridere?”  
“Ieri ti sei dimenticato di struccarti” mi fece notare Thomas.  
Oddio, dovevo avere un aspetto tremendo. Quel tour mi stava distruggendo, non riuscivo nemmeno più a compiere le principali azioni all’interno di una giornata.  
Non risposi e tornai a concentrarmi sul cibo che avevo di fronte: c’era un piccolo muffin al cioccolato e una tazzina fumante contenente del caffè.  
Aggrottai le sopracciglia. “Perché mi avete preparato il caffè?”  
“Perché ti piace” ribatté Victoria prontamente.  
“Veramente io in tour non lo bevo, mi agita, mi innervosisce” feci notare.  
“L’altro giorno al bar hai preso un caffè” intervenne Thomas.  
“Era un ginseng.”  
“E che differenza fa?”  
“Ma che cazzo, sei un ingrato, questa è la prima e ultima volta che ti facciamo una sorpresa!” si indignò Victoria mettendo il broncio.  
“Veramente anche il ginseng è un tipo di caffè” puntualizzò Ethan. Mentre la bassista pareva irata e il chitarrista deluso, lui sembrava l’unico a non essersi scomposto.  
Scostai la tazzina da un lato, intenzionato a lasciarla dov’era, e solo allora mi accorsi che al di sotto del piattino stazionava un biglietto ripiegato; lo afferrai e lo soppesai per un istante, poi rivolsi un’occhiata interrogativa ai miei amici.  
“Aprilo” mi incitò Thomas con un’alzata di spalle.  
“Ci sono soldi?” chiesi.  
“No, droga” scherzò Ethan.  
Mi rigirai il bigliettino tra le dita.  
“Beh, cosa stai aspettando? Voglio capire se abbiamo azzeccato almeno quello” si spazientì Victoria, sedendosi nuovamente accanto a me.  
D’accordo, volevo creare una scenetta drammatica e piena di tensione, ma la curiosità ebbe la meglio; dispiegai il foglietto e lessi velocemente con gli occhi: era il biglietto da visita di un tatuatore abbastanza famoso, il cui studio aveva sede a Roma.  
Sgranai gli occhi incredulo. “E… quindi?”  
“E quindi appena torniamo a Roma hai un tatuaggio pagato” spiegò Ethan.  
Victoria mi lanciò un’occhiata tagliente. “Almeno lo scegli tu e non rompi le palle come per il caffè.”  
“A proposito, prima che si sfreddi!” Thomas mi si piazzò di fronte e afferrò la tazzina, per poi berne un sorso. “Cazzo, è pure buono. Non sapevo di essere bravo a prepararlo.”  
Fissai il biglietto, poi feci scorrere gli occhi sui volti dei miei amici. D’accordo, ero stato davvero stronzo nel momento in cui avevo visto la colazione e avevo sbottato in quel modo senza nemmeno ringraziarli. Avevo un carattere di merda, dovevano volermi davvero bene per sopportarmi.  
“Sentite… io ho apprezzato la colazione e il regalo, grazie mille a tutti, ma lo sapete che a volte mi comporto da stronzo. E poi questo tour mi sta distruggendo, sono stressato e…”  
“E poi ti senti addosso la responsabilità, stai dormendo poco” mi interruppe Victoria, cantilenando quello che ormai era diventato il mio copione negli ultimi mesi. “Va bene, basta, l’abbiamo capito!”  
“Sei perdonato: oggi ci offri il pranzo e non se ne parla più” aggiunse Thomas con un leggero sorriso, scambiando un’occhiata complice con Ethan.  
Posai il vassoio sul materasso e corsi a ringraziare e abbracciare i miei amici uno per uno. Erano stati davvero carinissimi quella mattina, mi sentivo fortunato a viaggiare insieme a loro.  
“Allora…” dissi poco dopo, mentre addentavo il mio muffin, “dato che lo pagate voi, posso farmi tatuare anche tutta la schiena a colori, giusto?”  
“Che sporco approfittatore!” se ne uscii Ethan, facendo scoppiare a ridere tutti.  
“Beh, almeno se spendo tremila euro vi dovrete suddividere il prezzo, no?”

Trovate tutte le mie storie originali e le mie fanfic su EFP: [Soul Dolmayan](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=855959)

**Author's Note:**

> AUGURI DAMIANOOOOO *_____*  
> Ehm, okay… ammetto che forse non è il migliore esordio nella categoria, ma vi assicuro che tra tutti i Måneskin quello che mi mette più in difficoltà per la caratterizzazione è proprio Damiano, ed era lui a compiere gli anni per primo tra l’altro… per questo mi è risultato davvero difficile scrivere in prima persona dal suo pov. Abbiate venia T.T vi prometto che la prossima volta scriverò qualcosa di meglio!  
> Spero comunque di avervi strappato un sorriso e aver dipinto una scenetta carina ^^ vi giuro, questa storia mi ha messo davvero in difficoltà!  
> Piccole spiegazioni per chi non conoscesse la band nel dettaglio (come faccio su EFP, mi piace rendere le mie fic accessibili a tutti): non so e non ricordo se i Måneskin sono stati mai in tour in questo periodo, ma mi sono presa questa licenza poetica perché mi piaceva immaginare questi ragazzi dentro il tour bus durante il compleanno di Damiano ^^  
> E ovviamente, prendendo spunto dalla realtà, l’ho immaginato stanco, stressato e isterico XD infatti Damiano ha ammesso più volte di sentire la pressione e la responsabilità quando si ha a che fare con le questioni della band, pensa di dover “dirigere” il resto del gruppo perché è il più grande e si reputa il più maturo (ma ovviamente noi non gli crediamo, lo sanno tutti che il più intelligente è Ethan XD)… e appare anche piuttosto stremato durante i tour, poveretto!  
> Altra cosa da cui ho preso ispirazione è il fatto che in tour segue un regime rigidissimo, rompe le scatole anche agli altri per ciò che si deve mangiare, bere… ed essendo già agitato di suo, non penso che il caffè gli faccia bene (anche se sul tema caffeina non si è mai espresso in realtà XD)  
> Ovviamente una sua grande passione sono i tatuaggi, motivo per cui i suoi amici gliene hanno regalato uno ^^  
> E niente, la smetto di sproloquiare e vi do appuntamento tra dieci giorni, per il compleanno del mio cucciolo Thomas *-* spero che la prossima storia di compleanno sia un po’ più “ispirata”! Intanto vi ringrazio anche solo per aver aperto la pagina e aver sbirciato! :3  
> A prestoooo!!! ♥


End file.
